


If they cared

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Casifer, Fluff, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Other, Possesion, ideal world, mental mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Everything seems too good to be true, is it?





	If they cared

In another world it could be like this, Cas thought as he paused and took in the comforting scene playing ahead of him. Dean was eating his pie, or rather devouring it, Sam was searching for lore as he took sips of his coffee. Hmm, yes these were the times he enjoyed most. Stopping the apocalypse felt amazing, but he'd rather hunt cases and travel with the Winchesters for as long as they could.

\------------------

"Hey Cas buddy, you're back!" Dean exclaimed, with a mouth full of pie, as he spotted the angel in his trench coat. The way he smiled and interrupted his favourite activity just to greet him set off this odd feeling within Cas every time. The twinkle in the hunter's eyes often robbed him of the ability to form coherent sentences.

"Hello Dean." He characteristically said and accepted Dean's hug eagerly. He found himself smiling and staring into Dean's green eyes. It still amazed him how most humans would shift their gaze or call him out for staring but Dean, Dean held his gaze with somewhat of a challenge.

Sam loudly cleared his throat and they turned to face him. "I'm glad you're back too, but did you find anything?" When Cas stared at him in confusion he rolled his eyes and added. "You know, on the case."

"Ah, yes. I found their nest and exterminated them." Cas stated casually. When the boys stared at him in shock he started apologising. "I'm sorry, I should have waited for you guys. We were working the case together..."

Dean grabbed Cas by his shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Have you lost your mind?! Of course you should have called us! What if you'd gotten hurt, or worse?!" There was a pain in his eyes and they seemed to have turned a deeper shade of green.

"I'm still an angel, Dean. But if it bothers you I'll stay by your side." Cas reassured Dean and placed his hand on the hunter's left shoulder, exactly where he left his mark long ago when he raised him from perdition.

Between fake coughs Sam mutter 'get a room' which Castiel then argued was a good idea since Dean wanted him close and as not all vamps were in the nest, they would chase after him. The one Dean beheaded earlier would carry his scent too, leaving Sam as the only unknown hunter. Sam wasn't too convinced, but agreed under the condition they stayed in the room next to his so that if they did get attacked he could rush over

\---------------

Dean had finished brushing his teeth and returned to the room where he seemed unable to settle down. He kept glancing over to Cas and licking his lips as though he wanted to say something.

"Is something the matter, Dean?" Cas asked and took a seat on the vacant bed.

Dean scratched his head and then finally spoke "Well, now that you're an angel again you don't need to sleep, right?"

Not understanding where this question was coming from Castiel replied with a questioning "That is correct."

"But you can?" Dean quickly asked.

" Why do you ask, Dean?" Cas questioned and leaned forward.

Dean's gaze shifted to the ground and he clenched his fists. "I'd just feel a lot more comfortable sleeping when you're not creepily watching over me." When he looked up to gauge Cas's reaction and seeing the hurt in the angel's eyes he hurriedly added "Not that I don't appreciate you wanting to protect me, it's a human thing, I just can't fall asleep when someone is staring at me."

Cas seemed to accept his reasoning and mumbled something about never having tried to sleep while a full on angel. He stood up and lifted the blankets with the intention of getting in the bed just like that when Dean halted him.

"Cas, buddy, you've been human, We don't get into bed fully dressed. Sometimes we don't wear anything at all." He smirked and bit his lip at that last comment, but then with a serious expression continued. " At least take of your Trench and shoes." and shook his head in disapproval.

Doing as he was told Cas hung his iconic trench coat over a nearby chair and placed his shoes besides his bed. When he presented himself to Dean, the hunter came up to him and undid his tie and helped him out of his jacket too after which with a slight blush Dean retreated to his bed and told him he could go to sleep now.

\-----------------

Castiel found himself unable to fall asleep lying on his side, facing the window. When he turned over he found Dean fast asleep and the corners of his mouth curled up. The hunter who was always worrying about him, Sam and everyone other than himself seemed so much calmer and more relaxed when he was dreaming. It was a soothing sight and he found himself yawning. His eyelids were feeling heavy but he didn't want to take his eyes off Dean.

\---------------------

He must have dozed off because he woke up with a jolt when he sensed a rapidly moving presence heading straight their way. Angels can sleep it seems. He climbed out of bed and called out to Dean who was muttering indistinguishable words in his sleep.

"DON'T HURT MY CAS!" Dean yelled out when Cas shook him awake. They were both stunned for a minute after which Dean complained that Cas had woken him in the middle of the night. The hunter wanted to go back to sleep.

"There' are vampires approaching, Dean." Cas insisted. He picked up a machete and tossed the duffel bag with weapons on Dean's bed, who was now fully awake.

There was no time to discus a strategy as four vampires bursted trough the window and door. Three charged for Castiel who easily beheaded the front runner and kicked back the second, but got thrown over by the third. Dean sliced through his vampire's neck with ease and didn't doubt a second to chop the head off of Cas's attacker. They shared a quick smile of relief after which Cas caught the last vamp by it's forehead and smote (smiting) it before it's fangs dug their way into Dean's shoulder.

"Thanks, Cas, you're a life saver." Dean said as he placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Cas smiled bright and dropped his weapon.

"Wouldn't let anyone hurt my Dean." He then said with a straight face. Dean turned a bright red and would have said something if Sam didn't barge in right then.

"Are you guys alright?" Sam shouted and after scanning the room stated "Seems I missed all the fun, do you think this is all of them?"

Dean and Cas looked at each other and then shrugged. "I'm pretty sure. Let's go back to bed" Dean said.

Sam raised an eyebrow and asked "Am I interrupting something?" and after one 'are you kidding me' look from Dean quickly bailed yelling "DeanCas!" as he closed the unhinged door.

\---------------

A shiver went trough his body as Castiel's fantasy was interrupted. The unpleasant laughter of Lucifer echoed in his subconsious.

"And they call me a fallen angel, when the beloved Castiel has completely fallen for a human..."

"They care about me, Lucifer."

"Castiel, If they cared, this would be a memory rather than your ideal fantasy."


End file.
